


Forgotten

by yanghyeonwooinnie



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cyclothymic Disorder, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K are Siblings, Kim Seungmin & Kim Wonpil & Original Character are Siblings, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon Angst, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Multiple, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanghyeonwooinnie/pseuds/yanghyeonwooinnie
Summary: → it's my first full-length story (that i'll be attempting to finish) so feel free to comment anytime or ask in my cc (https://curiouscat.me/mateoteoteows) if u have tips, feedback, or criticisms hehe→ similar plots and/or story/character arcs are purely coincidental and not on purpose→ this story is not afflicted to any member of skz or day6 and is entirely fictional.→ genre: angst, fluff
Relationships: Im Junhyeok/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. forgotten - zero.

**Author's Note:**

> → it's my first full-length story (that i'll be attempting to finish) so feel free to comment anytime or ask in my cc (https://curiouscat.me/mateoteoteows) if u have tips, feedback, or criticisms hehe
> 
> → similar plots and/or story/character arcs are purely coincidental and not on purpose
> 
> → this story is not afflicted to any member of skz or day6 and is entirely fictional.
> 
> → genre: angst, fluff

**november 2013, third pov**

"minwon-ssi, where's wonpil-hyung?" the boy asked, looking confused and tightly clutching onto the bag he was holding.

"i think i saw him with jinyoung-hyung near the garden earlier. it looked like they were arguing though..."

"oh, okay thanks. tell jeongin-ssi i said hi!" the boy cheekily replied, about to walk away when minwon called him again.

"good luck, hyung." giving the older a sly smile, they waved each other goodbye, and the boy started to walk to the school garden.

he took a few strides more when he stopped and stared at the sight of his hyung sobbing on the ground near the pond, then glanced around to see jinyoung already far gone.

he was about to go and confront the boy, when the boy wiped the tears in his eyes that have gotten red, and stood up, quickly leaving.

"hyung!"

the boy repeatedly called for the older, but the other doesn't respond. instead, he ran quicker as he sobbed more, when he recognized who just called him and saw him crying.

_"i'm so sorry, dowoonie."_


	2. forgotten - one.

**THIRD PERSON**

"piri! are you done?" younghyun shouted from the bathroom, almost done in fixing himself.

"yes. just need to pick a top." wonpil responded, looking at his stack of clothes while laying at the bed, not really wanting to get up.

"pick the ones that are on the top. you wouldn't wanna ruin the arrangement again. we need to leave in 15 minutes."

the younger sighed out, feeling fatigued as he looked at the time on his phone, realizing that the new students that will be occupying the dorm will be arriving soon.

wonpil decided to grab the black hoodie that was laying above his shirts, quickly putting it on and looking at the mirror to see himself.

"is this fine?" he asked the older, to which younghyun nodded. "now hurry and pack, i'm gonna need to eat after this."

wonpil faintly sighed, and doing so while younghyun got back on his bed, playing games.

it is their second year in college, and the two are moving out of their current dorms. wonpil moving to an apartment complex, and younghyun staying at his family's old house together with his cousin.

just as wonpil finished packing, his phone started ringing, gaining the attention of the other. younghyun stares in confusion as wonpil holds the phone in his hands, not answering the call.

"why aren't you-"

"what?" the annoyed tone from wonpil startles the older as he raises the phone into his ear. he stops the game to find out what it is when wonpil turns the call into speakerphone.

"mom is asking you to go out with us tonight. can you come? we haven't seen you-"

"i can't go out now. i'm doing something tonight. just tell them i'm busy. bye."

he stared at wonpil while the younger dropped the call, wonpil's dead eyes meeting his. he shouldn't have looked. he already knew who it was just by the change of his mood.

"y-yeah... let's go."

\------------

the two quickly then left the room, carrying their bags with them as they exited the dormitory building. their bags weren't that heavy so it was a bit easier to carry.

wonpil started to walk faster, "isn't your house right at the front of the campus?", while younghyun just nodded, still feeling the irritated tone from the younger, not wanting him to get more mad.

"then i'll go with you. just drop your things first then you come with me to my apartment."

younghyun gets taken aback at the latter's sudden statement, not expecting to go anywhere after going to their house. "w-what? why?"

"just because. walk faster. i'm already starving." the younger then started to walk even faster, crossing the wide street and reaching the house first.

younghyun lightly chuckled as he caught up on wonpil who waited at the door. he knocked at the door, then was opened by younghyun's cousin.

"oh. hi." the younger one greeted with a boxy smile.

younghyun just weirdly stared at his cousin, whose face just went blank after getting no response, wonpil getting uncomfortable at the sudden silence.

"this is the cousin that you were talking about? why don't you look the same?" he replied, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"yes, this is taehyun. my-"

"that's my annoying cousin. though i'm pretty sure you're already aware of that." the other spat, catching wonpil's attention.

the kid really looked younger than them, though he was tall and big. not to mention the way that his aura just suddenly changed.

"can we come in now?"

"guess." the boy teased while younghyun just rolled his eyes and carried his things inside and up to his new bedroom. wonpil on the other hand went inside to sit on the couch, getting irrationally impatient.

then taehyun went beside him, trying to start a conversation. "so, what grade do you think i'm in?"

"i think, 10th?" he laughed with a bit of annoyance and looked, while the other just scoffed.

"close enough. i'm in my 11th year."

"you look like you're younger though. do you always bicker with hyunnie like that?" the older firmly asked, though taehyun unexpectedly started to laugh.

"what's fun-"

"hyunnie? it's like a nickname for a cute person, which is definitely not him."

"I HEARD THAT!" the other said. he then rushed down the stairs, going to them.

"we're going. bye!"

wonpil dragged the other out, taehyun shrugging and getting back to his game, as the two started walking to the bus stop.

"woah, why are you in such a rush?" younghyun asks.

"i'm already starving. now hurry up." wonpil said, actually as an excuse. the boy just wanted to rest already.

just in time, the bus arrived and the two got up. the trip was silent, the passengers either asleep or on their phones. younghyun had his earphones on, whereas wonpil was just staring outside the bus window.

as the bus drove along the city, they came across a playground where the boy saw some parents playing with their kid, and a guy probably the same as his age playing with his sibling.

he then looks at his phone that just buzzed, a notification from his dad and also seungmin.

\--

_dad_

we just got your report card. are you free tomorrow? 

Read (3:34PM)

\--

_seung_

congrats hyung!! you did well :)) we're so proud of you <33

Read (3:35PM)

\--

wonpil weakly smiled as he started to tear up and shake in exhaustion. the voices inside his head just won't stop coming back. he exhales heavily and turns his head down, trying hard not to break down inside of the bus.

  
a few minutes after, the bus stopped, and some passengers were already leaving. wonpil looked at the other boy, who had already fallen fast asleep. he was about to plug his earphones to distract himself in when his eyes meet with another passenger's, entering towards his direction.

  
the other pauses for a few seconds until he felt someone tapping him at the side, seeing younghyun, still feeling drowsy as he threw a confused look at wonpil.

  
wonpil then moved further to let the new passenger sit, putting on his earbuds. younghyun tilted his head in confusion and curiosity, while wonpil rested his head onto the window, hiding his face in shame and trying to not cry at everything that was happening.

  
\--------

  
"now. spill."

  
the two finally have arrived at wonpil's new apartment. the younger was sitting in his bed, slapping his bed, angry, teary-eyed, and drained, while younghyun sat beside his desk.

  
"i- i don't how to start... i'm so confused. it's just... too much... it's been years and i don't know-" the boy's voice cracked as he started to break down into tears, confused and overthinking.

  
the other then walked to wonpil's side, capturing him into a hug as he asked, "who was that anyway?"

  
wonpil sobbed harder, clutching his chest as thoughts started flooding his mind.

  
_"that was dowoon, wasn't it?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first chapter :DD sorry for the very long delay, i had a lot to do since last week and i've finally managed to write lol


	3. forgotten - two.

"that was dowoon wasn't it?" younghyun asked as the younger had broken into loud sobs, feeling more and more overwhelmed.

younghyun crawled further into the bed as he reached out to the other, wonpil crawling up to him and sitting on the other's lap, clutching his shirt tightly holding onto younghyun.

the older didn't mind though, and didn't bother to ask any more questions to let the boy calm himself down, knowing that his bestfriend is in his slump again.

"why does it hurt? i finally succeeded in not hurting him. i thought it would just be better for him and it looks like it is."

"maybe because you didn't really want to drift away from them?" the older softly asked, making wonpil pull away a bit and sit beside him.

"it's not that-"

"but it seems like it, wonpil. who even wants to leave his one and only bestfriend after his breakup? you?"

"and you're the most soft-hearted person i know, piri. you'd never want that to happen in the first place."

"isn't the fact that you've been crying over that kid for a long time already and had been guilty ever since you left enough for you?"

"he's not the only reason i've been-"

"and now you have the chance to see him again, all changed and grown up. why are you being so negative about it?"

"i'm not being negat-"

"wonpil." the older looked at the other seriously, making the other look down.

"but it already happened. i left him without saying anything... i was scared to face anyone after he broke up with me, even dowoon. and when i knew that he liked me, i've thought that it would be for the best of us because he might think that i'm just using him as a rebound. i was too scared to hurt him."

"but either way you've hurt-" younghyun didn't finish, and instead patted his friend's head and sighed. 

"what happened on the bus though?"

"i just... i saw him with another guy."

"what?" younghyun jokingly giggled, "piri, do you like him?"

"i- no... i don't know" he replied, sniffling. "it's just... i don't know how he could laugh like he never met me and i never left him." wonpil adds.

"wonpil, did you really think he wasn't hurt when you just left like that? did it ever occur to you that people never forget when they get hurt? he was hurt, wonpil. people move on, but they never forget. yes, maybe you saw him laughing (with another guy), but do you think that's all he thinks of? you think he's always happy? i'm sure he's still hurt after what happened." 

"i-i just wanted to be a good hyung for once... and it seems that i've actually failed at it. i just succeeded in protecting him- from myself."

"shhhhh... it's not completely your fault though... jinyoung didn't deserve you anyway. and seungmin probably had been okay with it already. dowoon... maybe he already forgave you... stop worrying piri..."

"i... i j-just..." wonpil released himself and tiredly leaned against younghyun, clutching his chest while not even trying to catch his breath, wiping the tears that had wet almost his whole face.

"and my brother... " wonpil added, his voice shaking. he tried to fight back his tears, but failed again as he cried again.

"shhhhh... i understand. and they probably understand too, especially seungminnie and hanseok. hmm?"

"i'm not gonna lie and i'm just going to say that whatever is going on with your family, you need to talk it out with them. maybe not now, but eventually, okay?"

wonpil wanted to argue with him but instead the younger just nodded, sniffling. 

younghyun handed one of wonpil's handkerchiefs and waited for him to calm down before he asked, "now, what do you want to eat?"

\--------

"is he okay?" jae asked the younger who still had food on his cheeks, pertaining to the boy who was inside his room.

"i think so." younghyun shortly replied while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"what happened though?"

"we met the boy on the bus."

"wait, who?"

"never told me jae was coming." wonpil replied out of the blue, startling the two as the boy sat down beside them.

"oh come on, i know you missed me." jae jokes, in which wonpil just weakly smiled. 

jae then noticed the younger was in a different mood, and then tried to ask younghyun asked what happened but the other just shook his head, much to jae's dismay.

he then turned to the other, holding a cup of ice cream in one hand and a container with popcorn. "which one would you like?"

"just hand me my phone. i don't want to eat yet." wonpil replied, causing jae to frown a bit.

"why-" jae was about to talk back when younghyun stopped him, just letting wonpil do his thing and lift up his own mood. younghyun takes out his small bag and takes out wonpil's phone.

wonpil goes outside and grabs his camera, taking pictures of the scenery as he leaned on the rails. it was already getting dark, and the sun was setting, revealing a pinkish-violet sky.

feeling the cool breeze hit his body, wonpil shivered, wiping a tear as another day had passed. he proceeded to go inside, and in time the two were just about to leave.

"you'll be okay, hmmm??" younghyun said to the younger and smiled at him, wonpil just lightly smiling back and let out a chuckle. 

"take care, wonpiriii!!"

"yeah, i will." wonpil waved goodbye and laughed as the two walked out of the building, younghyun holding jae's arms.


End file.
